


dance with me

by kirasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU! where their deaths are announced to them 1 week before it happens, Almost platonic fluff, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sakusa-san and Miya-san agenda, Squint to see the romance, THE AMOUNT OF SEXUAL TENSION IS UNBELIEVABLE FOR ME, They are so childish wtf, death call au, i don't know if they're flirting or just pissing each other off, this was a product of brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasy/pseuds/kirasy
Summary: A death call au where there’s a grim reaper-like company that calls you one week before your death to inform you about it.And Sakusa Kiyoomi meets Miya Atsumu one week before his. During this time, he understood the pain of having to leave someone while they’re both in the process of falling in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is MCD tagged, I believe it wasn’t really painful, I mean the entire story. Except the ending of course, although not everything that ends is sad. Still, I hope everyone’s prepared for the ride!

Atsumu was a party person. A crowd pleaser and an extrovert. But mostly he interacts on the dance floor with a lot of people every time he goes to a club or a party. He is not ashamed to dance around like crazy, even if other people are filming him as he does it. 

Another reason why he parties as much as he can is because he doesn’t know when his time will come. There’s a death or also known as the grim reaper company that calls a person’s mobile phone, sends a mail, or broadcasts the lists of people who will have their deaths 1 week later. 

A lot of people have already investigated this matter, some even work for them. But still, nobody knew what or who was behind all these. Some said it was the grim reaper, some said it was the God. There was also a speculation one time that they were just human beings who set dates and then kill people. 

Which leads to famous people like government officials or artists trying to go against this inevitable situation, like locking themselves up in a really expensive suit that is heavily protected. But they end up failing because they’d die from either a heart attack or some accident. Some will randomly fall asleep and never wake up. 

Some people who receive these kinds of announcements would rather spend the last week of their life doing something they love, living like it’s the last because it is. 

Atsumu still hasn’t gotten the call yet, however he hated it. He didn’t want to believe it.

He lost his twin way back in high school and he was too young to actually believe that it happened. He was so mad at this grim reaper company because how dare they drop the bomb just like that as if they just gave a deadline for a project?

Living without knowing when will be the last time you’ll be alive is a much better thing, for Atsumu. 

He also hated the fact that he and Osamu were born together but they won’t leave this crappy world together or at least when they’re both old like grandpas. 

He had no one because years after Osamu died, his parents came after. It was too depressing for Atsumu, he even tried committing suicide, but he just wouldn’t die. 

He detached himself from everyone because he no longer had the heart to be attached to someone if he doesn’t know when the other person is going to have a call. 

He can’t wait for the day to receive the call from that company and answer it because the first thing he’s going to do is curse them and inform them about how much he loathed them. 

[Sunday, Midnight]

He’s in the club again this Sunday night, wearing black jeans, white shirt and a denim jacket. He’s drowning on his whiskey when another person took the seat beside him. He turned to look at the guy who’s wearing denim jeans and a white shirt covered by an opened black jacket. 

‘’You look depressed,’’ the stranger said. 

Atsumu chuckled, ‘’Congrats Sherlock, you’re right.’’

‘’Let me guess, love?’’

Atsumu let out a laugh before resting his chin on his hand, ‘’No shit, I hate that word.’’

‘’Same here.’’

He stared at this gorgeous human being next to him, not shameless to openly stare at all. 

‘I’m Miya Atsumu.’’

The other guy mimicked his action a while ago and stared at him too. The right side of his mouth rose up to a lazy smirk when he said, ‘’I’m dying, Miya-san.’’

Atsumu sighed and dropped his hand, he downed the remaining whiskey on his glass before responding to the stranger. 

‘’You got that stupid call?’’ 

The other guy nodded, ‘’Yup. Just a while ago, they said I’m going to die a week from now, Sunday, sunrise.’’ 

Funny how Atsumu was just reminiscing about his family who died ahead of him all because of a stupid call and now a guy is in front of him telling him that he got the same call a while ago. 

‘’You haven’t told me your name yet,’’ Atsumu raised his right brow. 

‘’Sakusa.’’

The guy gulped down his drink. 

‘’The name’s Sakusa Kiyoomi.’’

‘’Pleased to meet you, Sakusa-san.’’

Silence enveloped them for a while. They had their refill of drinks when the bartender stopped by in front of them a while ago, and here they are downing their respective drinks again.

Atsumu was already feeling tipsy when he heard Justin Timberlake’s song, SexyBack, boomed in the whole club. 

He got up and stood in front of Sakusa, the stranger he just met. 

‘’Wanna dance?’’ 

The guy in front of him laughed at him before facing him with his whole body. 

‘’And on what basis can I confirm that this is not an attempt on bringing me to your house after we’re both so caught up in the moment?’’ Sakusa asked him with the tone of a challenge, and Atsumu was not the one who backed down. 

‘’Hmmm,’’ He pretends to think. He looks up and puts both his hands on his waist. After a minute, he looks down at Sakusa who was sitting still on the stool waiting for his answer. He gave him a shit eating smile and said, 

‘’I have no basis to give, Sakusa-san.’’

Sakusa laughed and stood up. He walked past Atsumu and grabbed his right hand that was still on his waist. 

‘’We can dance, but definitely not in that dirty and sweaty crowd.’’

‘’Do you hate crowds?’’ Atsumu asked as he was being dragged away from the dance floor and was led instead to a balcony that surprisingly has no presence of human life. He heard Sakusa hum as a response to his question. 

Maybe it was because of the energetic dance floor going on inside the club that made everyone want to dance. Even this guy who is a crowd hater was convinced by Atsumu to dance. 

_What is up with me tonight? This is wrong._

When they were on the balcony, Atsumu was so ready to dance because of the medium amount of alcohol in his system and his animal instincts. Sakusa let go of his hand and Atsumu stopped just by the door separating the balcony of the building and the club inside. 

He was just there on the door dancing to the beat. He stares at the wild crowd and thinks that maybe Sakusa was right about dirty and sweaty crowds, has he been indulging himself on that for years? 

_Disgusting._

He didn’t forget about his company, he turned to look at Sakusa and immediately stopped when he saw how the latter danced _cutely_.

Sakusa was just bopping his head to the beat and had his hands on his jackets, he was tapping his feet too. If it could’ve been anyone, Atsumu would laugh at how awkward they were dancing, but no. This stranger in front of him is dancing in an _unforgivable adorable_ way that Atsumu just had to stop and observe him. 

Minutes passed with Atsumu just there silently peaking in the corner of his eyes as to not make the guy stop dancing. He wasn’t doing a very good job at it. 

When Sakusa noticed him staring, he stopped doing what he was doing and touched his right ear. 

‘’Stop looking.’’

‘’That is so unforgivable, Sakusa-san. Nobody should have the ability to dance awkwardly but still look too adorable. I could keep you in my pocket you know.’’

Sakusa looked at him as if he just told a terrible joke. ‘’Just so you know, I’m taller than you.’’

‘’Still!’’

Sakusa chuckled and walked towards him. 

‘’I have to go home, I’ve done socializing more so than usual,’’ He said and as if to prove that he was taller than Atsumu he pats his head twice.

Atsumu was flustered at the sudden contact.

‘’I don’t have a place to return to, mind if I crash in yours?’’ 

Sakusa looked shocked at what Atsumu suggested but he regained his expression after a few seconds. He clears his throat and puts both his hands in his jacket’s pocket. 

‘’Sure.’’

_And here I am hoping you’d say no. I had enough of people dying because of a stupid call, I shouldn’t do this. You should’ve pushed me away._

Sakusa walked ahead of him but stopped 3 meters away. 

‘’If you’re fine with spending one week of your life in my last.’’

And there goes Atsumu’s resolve about not getting attached to people. All it took was a guy who had curly hairs and dark emerald eyes. Two paralleled moles above his right eyebrow, a resting scowl face. And Justin Timberlake’s song which made Sakusa Kiyoomi dance adorably. 

Apparently, they are both so stupid at this. Neither the two of them showed a slightest hint of regret or whatsoever emotion that shows they wanted to back out from this. 

  
  


[Monday, Morning]

It was Monday morning when Atsumu realized where he was and what he has done in his life. Nothing happened between him and Sakusa. The latter offered him to sleep on the bed since sleeping on the coach was uncomfortable and he did, who was he to say no to a host being kind?

Surprisingly, neither of them made a move. Which made Atsumu look around Sakusa’s dark room which had a bathroom, a huge black closet, and a table beside the comfortable bed. White curtains, black sheets and comforters, dim lights.

Although the unresolved sexual tension in the air will surely kill Atsumu one of these days while he’s at Sakusa’s. 

‘’Are you planning to live in my house, Miya-san?’’ Sakusa asked jokingly when he was placing their own breakfasts on the table. Sakusa’s kitchen and living room were adjacent to one another which Atsumu found cool since he always wanted designs like that. 

He was left in that painfully big household that made him feel so small. It was actually on lease because of his parent’s instruction. They wanted him to continue living and have his own house where he wouldn’t feel so alone. 

‘’Realizing that you’re all alone, I guess I should,’’ Atsumu smiled before sipping from his cup of coffee. 

_Lies._

Atsumu was the lonesome person here.

He missed having bonds with other people, he normally wouldn’t do this. He is even thinking of disappearing on Sakusa. 

But he had to see him dance again. 

_It was too adorable, and he’s going to die next week, I’m never going to see that dance again if I let opportunities pass._

‘’Say, Sakusa-san.’’

Sakusa sat down in front of him, ready to eat breakfast. They mutter a ‘’thank you for the meal’’ before Sakusa asks him what he wanted to talk about. 

‘’Do you have any videos of you dancing?’’ Atsumu asked, tone full of sincere curiosity he even leaned in as if it was a secret just between the two of them. As if someone might hear them. 

‘’None at all, even if you look up pictures when I was a baby, I never had one where I looked like I danced or a video of me dancing,’’ Sakusa responded with a neutral tone.

‘’That sucks. So can you, like, dance with me?’’ 

Sakusa coughs. He grabs a glass of water on the table that was waiting for him and drank it all in one go which resulted in him coughing. 

‘’Could you please not ask something like that early in the morning?’’ Sakusa said when he had already calmed down. 

Atsumu gave him an apologetic look and handed him a yellow handkerchief he always kept in his pockets. It was a handkerchief Osamu bought him on their last birthday together. 

‘’No thank you, I don’t know when was the last time you washed that.’’

Atsumu pouted and kept it because what he said was true, he also didn’t know when was the last time he washed this one. He actually finds it disgusting, thinking of it. 

‘’Sakusa-san, I can’t ask you to dance in the morning but I can ask you to dance later, at midnight?’’ Atsumu beamed at him, looking for any possibilities to see the guy adorably dancing again. 

‘’Why are you being so persistent in making me dance? Also, you are a very weird person Miya-san. The context of what you’re saying is what a friend would ask but the way you added my surname in the end is the contrast of it,’’ Sakusa snorted when he realized what he was talking about. 

‘’Are you not a I-give-everyone-nicknames type of person?’’ He asked. 

Atsumu nodded his head, ‘’I honestly am, I just wanna keep your nickname a secret. I’ll say it when you dance with me.’’

He wanted to give himself a pat on the shoulder for having such a brilliant idea. Now, Sakusa would be curious of what the nickname was and then he’ll have no choice but to dance with Atsumu. 

‘’I’ll be fine with you calling me by my surname, Miya-san.’’

Atsumu dozed out and started to think of meanings. 

‘’Miya means shrine, and your name Kiyoomi means holy or sacred subject. So if we put them together, aren’t we like the most powerful duo?’’ Atsumu randomly blurted out. 

Sakusa sighed and puts his coffee down, ‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’

‘’I’m going to stay here,’’ Atsumu announced as a different topic. 

‘’Yeah sure, then I’ll leave,’’ Sakusa chuckled. 

‘’Was that supposed to be a joke, Sakusa-san? It ain’t funny.’’

‘’Please kindly leave, Miya-san.’’

Atsumu’s laughter filled Sakusa’s kitchen. They talked about the most random things that morning and got to know each other more. He wasn’t comfortable enough to tell him about his family tragedy and it seemed like Sakusa was on the samepage since neither of them mentioned or asked anything about families. 

If Atsumu was curious as to why Sakusa lived alone in that small house, he didn’t ask. 

And if Sakusa was curious as to why this kind but was still a jerk stranger he just met last night wanted to stay with him, he didn’t question it. He was going to die anyway, what more could he lose?

  
  


[Monday, Afternoon]

Atsumu went back to his own house for a while to pack some clothes since he was really planning on staying over at Sakusa’s house for the whole week.

He looked like he was going to travel since he packed his clothes in his luggage bag, but he needed that amount of space considering all the things that he was going to bring.

Sakusa was in his house, he didn’t help Atsumu with packing up.

_Because he’s a very rude guy, why am I even talking to him?_

He was sure that Sakusa already saw the photos in the living room where there were photos of him and Osamu and his parents.

A while ago before leaving Sakusa’s place, he thought that it wouldn’t be that bad to talk to him about his family since Sakusa will join them soon.

And Atsumu also knew that there was something inevitable that’ll happen, he needed to prepare for that. He only had 6 days left.

‘’You had a twin,’’ Sakusa said when he entered the room where Atsumu’s in packing clothes. 

‘’His name is Osamu.’’

‘’I’m going to bet that he’s the better one.’’

Atsumu glared at Sakusa, ‘’Just so you know, even if he’s gone I’m still the way better twin and he will never stop pissing me off. Twins are like that, I don’t know. I feel like ‘Samu’s laughing at me from down there since he’s obviously in hell, and it annoys me that I can’t piss him off too.’’

He was grumpily throwing in clothes in his luggage, throwing a small tantrum.

‘’So you are the type of person who gives nicknames,’’ Sakusa said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Atsumu felt a vein popping because he doesn’t know why Sakusa is annoying him, ‘’I am not going to tell you your nickname, Sa-ku-sa-san.’’

_And yet he found it comforting, the annoyance he felt was almost similar to what he felt everytime when he and Osamu bickered with each other. But with Sakusa’s there was something more, he couldn’t put a name on it._

_He was too afraid._

  
  


[Monday, Dinner]

It was still Sakusa who prepared the meals, they stopped by the grocery a while ago for some stock in a week just so they don’t go out again. It was still all new to Atsumu and he couldn’t believe this guy whose house he crashed in. 

But then again if Sakusa had trust issues and hesitation about letting Atsumu in, he thinks that maybe Sakusa was thinking of his death that was scheduled next Sunday, and just goes with the flow of everything that's happening. 

Atsumu was seated once again on Sakusa’s table and shamelessly stared at Sakusa while the other was preparing dinner. 

Suddenly, he thought of a ridiculous idea. He got out of the kitchen and went to the living room to play something on the tv. Sakusa’s tv was a smart TV and he could play something on Youtube. He searched for the song he had in mind and played it on 100% volume. 

He went back to the kitchen dancing to the beat, moving to tease Sakusa. 

When he was in the kitchen, Sakusa was staring at the path expecting Atsumu to come in, and he did. He was dancing on his way in. He laughed and looked at Sakusa who had a very annoyed expression on his face but was still smiling, he couldn’t hold it back. 

Atsumu was so annoying it made him smile. 

Sakusa shook his head and went back to preparing their meals.

‘’You ready, Sakusa-san?’’ Atsumu timed this line with the lyrics of the song. 

Atsumu laughed when he saw the little taps made by Sakusa’s feet and the noticeable movement of his head in sync with the beat. 

‘’So you would dance to that song, at night. Just not in the morning,’’ Atsumu laughed. 

‘’Do you even call this dancing?’’ Sakusa laughed too. He placed the dishes on the table and motioned Atsumu to sit down already. 

They chant ‘’thank you for the meal,’’ before digging in. Atsumu is still moving his body to the beat, enjoying his food. 

‘’Do you really have to dance while eating?’’ Sakusa asked him.

‘’This is too delicious Sakusa-san, how do you cook so well?’’ Atsumu responded by expressing the delicious taste of the food through dancing. 

Suddenly, the song neared its end and Sakusa let out a sigh of relief. Atsumu grinned at him. The song played again. 

‘’It’s a one hour loop, Sakusa-san.’’

‘’I hate you,’’ Sakusa murmured and dug in his food, ignoring Atsumu throughout dinner who just kept dancing to the song’s beat. Sakusa ignores the fact that his feet still tap on its own being one with the beat too. 

When they were done eating, the song was still playing since not an hour had passed. Atsumu volunteered to wash the dishes.

‘’Well of course you should do house chores, Miya-san.’’ There was a hint of sarcasm in Sakusa’s voice, teasing Atsumu. 

‘’By the way, Sakusa-san, can you give me your phone number?’’ Atsumu asked in a serious tone which made Sakusa hum and fetch out his phone. 

Atsumu dried his hands after he finished washing the dishes since there were only a few one. He also fetches his phone out and copies Sakusa’s number. 

‘’Oh, by the way I’m going to sleep on the couch. I’ll be fine there,’’ Atsumu announced which earned a weird look from Sakusa. 

‘’Are you sure? I’m not entirely uncomfortable with you,’’ Sakusa said, giving a hint that he could sleep on the bed. 

‘’Nah, I’ll be fine with the couch.’’

Sakusa bids him good night as he enters his room after giving Atsumu some pillows and a blanket. Atsumu goes inside the bathroom in the kitchen and washed his face. He also took a half bath because he sure had a lot of sweat today since he packed his things and moved in here. 

While looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled when he remembered why he asked for Sakusa’s number. He goes out of the bathroom and goes in front of Sakusa’s bedroom door. He leans in and listens for any noise, when he hears none, he drops to his feet and looks through the little space on the lower part of the door. 

The light was out, the room was dim. 

He snickered and went to his place on the couch. He gets his phone and dials Sakusa’s phone. 

After two rings, he heard the door of Sakusa’s bedroom open.

‘’Is this why you wanted my phone number or sleep on the couch?’’ Sakusa asked, showing him his phone that had an Atsumu’s surname written on the calling person. 

‘’Both actually, go back inside and answer the call,’’ Atsumu said excitedly. Sakusa did the opposite, he pressed the decline button in front of Atsumu and stuck his tongue out in a childish way. 

‘’Shut up, just come here and let me sleep peacefully,’’ Sakusa turned around and walked back to his bedroom.

Atsumu followed, carrying all the pillows and a blanket with him, he pouted. 

‘’But Sakusa-san, the late night calls would be awesome.’’

‘’I’m going to block you.’’

Atsumu glared at the back of his head cursing him silently for wounding his heart.

‘’I can feel you shooting fire at me. Do you wanna go to Mt. Maya tomorrow?’’

Atsumu’s eyes lit up, ‘’Aww, Sakusa-san you’re sweet.’’

‘’And I’ll leave you all alone there to get lost.’’ Sakusa opened the door of his bedroom.

Atsumu’s face dropped again and he kicked Sakusa before racing to claim all the parts of his bed. Sakusa was not happy with the way he kicked him. 

He threw a pillow at Atsumu when he got near and wrapped him in the comforter. 

_I’m going to die._

Atsumu thought when he could feel Sakusa’s revenge on him. 

  
  


[Tuesday, Late morning]

Atsumu was done with showering and packing for their trip to Kobe, they were going to have a food trip and then their last destination would be in Mt. Maya where they can see the busy city glowing at night. 

Sakusa was inside the bathroom of his bedroom, and Atsumu was playing with his phone and getting bored. 

He stands in front of the door and tries to turn the door knob to see if it is locked. He had a mischievous smile when he turned the door knob suddenly and opened the door very wide. 

A flash of disappointment was present on his face when he saw that Sakusa was done showering and had his lower body wrapped with a towel. 

Sakusa was brushing his teeth, he looked at Atsumu who suddenly barged in.

‘’What?’’ Irritation present in his voice.

Atsumu faked a cry, ‘’It will be the last time someone will see you nake-’’

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when a bottle of shampoo was thrown in his direction, he laughed and closed the door. The bottle hits the door instead. 

Atsumu’s stomach hurt that morning laughing so loud because of Sakusa’s pissed face. 

  
  


[Tuesday, Sunset]

They rode a cable car to reach the top of Mt. Maya. Atsumu was astonished by the sight in front of him. The day wasn’t ending on sunset like how the day started on sunrise. But instead the twilight present on the sky at the moment was so breathtaking and blended so well with the horns of cars and the noise around the city. 

He looked at the guy beside him who is currently watching the sunset too. 

_Nevermind the twilight blending with the city, how could the twilight blend so well with him?_

‘’You know, I looked this up online and saw that most of the reviews were about the night view from the mountain, nobody said that the sunset here would be this beautiful.’’ Atsumu heard Sakusa say. 

Atsumu agreed, nobody told him that the view would be this beautiful. 

_You’re beautiful, Omi-kun._

He shook his thoughts and scolded himself for that, he wasn’t going to mention that nickname. Not yet. 

They bathed in comfortable silence while waiting for the ride to arrive at the top of the mountain. 

‘’Sakusa-san,’’ Atsumu called out. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, ready to press it. 

Sakusa turned to look at him, ‘’What?’’

Atsumu smiled at him and pressed the play button, he played SexyBack by Justin Timberlake again. And he danced to the beat. 

He laughed so hard when Sakusa gave him the look of a person who is so tired of dealing with another’s antics. 

‘’Why do you keep doing this, Miya-san?’’ He stood up when he saw that they were near to the drop off at the top of the mountain. They were planning to stay until 7 pm there. 

‘’I literally ask you every morning if you wanna dance with me and you keep ignoring me,’’ Atsumu pouted and walked beside Sakusa. 

‘’It’s a very childish thing to do and I think it’ll only suit you. Do you really think I’m one to dance like that?’’ Sakusa asked. 

Atsumu’s pout deepened and he shook his head as a sign to say no. 

That night they ate junk foods they bought from the convenience store and drank beer while looking at the night view of the city. It was like a land full of shining yellow stars. And Atsumu had the moon, so bright and comforting, beside him. 

_I refuse to compare you with the sun since I think you would definitely disagree, but would your cheeks burn when I tell you how much you remind me of the moon?_

  
  


[Tuesday, Midnight]

Atsumu was still awake but he didn't have his eyes opened. He is just mindlessly drifting into the dark and unknown. He was about to get up when he heard the camera shutter.

He was going to open his eyes and inform the other person in the bedroom that he’s awake and he knew what Sakusa did and tease the hell out of him when Sakusa muttered a soft, ‘’Oh shit.’’

Still careful not to wake Atsumu up. He wanted to chuckle at that silently cute voice. 

He froze when a hand pats his head twice before the warmth beside him is gone and he can hear the rustling on the other side of the bed. 

  
  


[Wednesday, Morning]

Before Sakusa woke up, Atsumu made sure that he was the first one to get out of bed. He did something as a revenge for taking pictures of him last night. He was sipping his coffee in Sakusa’s dining table when he heard the loud and heavy footsteps coming out from the bedroom.

He stormed his way to Atsumu and Atsumu swore he could see black aura coming out of Sakusa. Once he gets in front of Atsumu, he knocks his head really hard.

Atsumu lets out a gasp, ‘’Sakusa-san that hurts!’’

‘’That’s what you get for writing a smiley face on my forehead.’’ Atsumu swore it was the coldest voice he heard from Sakusa and the most neutral expression he had seen. 

Atsumu stood up and accusingly points a finger at him, ‘’You took a picture of me last night!’’

‘’And what about it?’’

‘’Delete it!’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Then I’m going to pull some pranks to you the whole day, just wait and see.’’ Atsumu eyed Sakusa and huffs. He mutters some curses for Sakusa. 

After cleaning off the marker Atsumu put on Sakusa’s forehead, to where the moles were, he started preparing for breakfast and Atsumu was scrolling through his phone. 

The telephone, that Atsumu didn’t know Sakusa had, rang in the living room. He thought it was only an antique decoration since it was placed among the other old polaroid and music box. 

‘’Can you answer that?’’ Sakusa asked, his back turned on him. He was cooking eggs.

‘’But first, mind if you dance with me Sakusa-san?’’ Atsumu chimed at him. He side eyed Atsumu with a glare which shut him right away and made him go answer the phone. 

_Who could possibly call? His family?_

He picks up the phone and places it beside his ear, after the greeting of the other person, he puts it away because of the volume of voice from the other side. 

_‘’HEY HEY HEY!’’_

_‘’Kiyoomi-san!!’’_

_‘’OI, SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!’’_

It was all too much for Atsumu’s ear, he glared at Sakusa who was in the kitchen. When he met his gaze, he let out a puff of annoyance since Sakusa was smirking at him. He expected that, that’s why he made Atsumu receive the call. 

‘’Sakusa-san, I refuse to talk to them,’’ Atsumu kindly said with a fake smile. 

Sakusa gave him the exact same face, ‘’You’re my dearest friend, Miya-san. I think you should talk to them.’’ 

He also pointed out that he was still cooking. 

Atsumu sighed and chose to talk to the persons on the phone. 

‘’Yes?’’ He responded.

_‘’Ah, it’s not Kiyoomi-san!’’_

_‘’SAKUSA KIYOOMI!!’’_

‘’Can you please tone it down?’’

_‘’Hinata, Hoshiumi-san, please give me the phone.’’_

_‘’Oi, Hinata give the phone to Akaashi-san.’’_

A rather calm and collected voice can be heard on the phone. 

‘’Uh, hello?’’

_‘’Yes. Hello, this is Akaashi Keiji, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s friend. The other people you heard a while ago are also his friends. Who might this me?’’_

‘’Uh, Miya Atsumu. A friend who crashed in Sakusa-san’s place.’’

_‘’Oh I see, that explains a lot. We don’t have to talk to Kiyoomi-san, can you just tell him that we all wanted to hang out with him? We’re going to his place tomorrow evening.’’_

‘’Oh sure, no problem.I’ll tell him right away. Do I just say you name, Akaashi-san?’’ 

_‘’Yes, thank you very much Miya-san. I’ll drop the call now.’’_

_‘’Is that Kiyoomi’s boyfrie-’’_

Atsumu ended the call. 

He went back inside the kitchen and informed Sakusa about the information passed to him.. 

‘’Sakusa-san, a person named Akaashi Keiji called and said they’ll be here tomorrow to hang out with you. Should I go home for a while when they’re here?’’ Atsumu asked. 

‘’No, that’s not necessary. It’s also a good time to introduce you to them.’’

Sakusa’s back was still turned on him so again, he was shamelessly staring. ‘’Why would you introduce me?’’

‘’Hmm, just because.’’

He doesn’t think of the last line said by the other person on the phone. 

When Sakusa placed the plates with eggs on the table, Atsumu let out a shriek. ‘’What’s this? Are you going to kill me? This egg is so burnt, Sakusa-san!’’

‘’You deserve that for writing on my precious face,’’ Sakusa smirked at him.

‘’I’m definitely not going to eat. And since when have you been narcissistic?!’’ 

Atsumu thought that this day was going to be tough if Sakusa pulled more pranks on him. And he was regretting opening the bathroom door on Sakusa the other day. 

  
  


[Wednesday, After lunch]

Atsumu was laying down on the couch watching a cartoon series he didn’t know the title of. His first position here was actually just sitting casually, he had to lay down when Sakusa also sat beside him, looking at his phone. 

His head is on Sakusa’s lap and he’s trying to look at what Sakusa got on his phone, he’s also thinking of stealing Sakusa’s phone to delete his photo. 

‘’Stop trying to peak on my phone,’’ Sakusa pushes his face to look at the TV. Atsumu thought he was going to remove his hand, but he felt his whole body stiffen when Sakusa’s fingers started brushing his hair. Atsumu almost purred. 

_Disgusting. This is disgusting, Atsumu. Really? You’re starting to feel things now?_

Atsumu sighed at the satisfaction Sakusa’s fingers brought while stroking his hair. 

_This is dangerous, Atsumu._

‘’We should go out to buy food to feed my friends tomorrow,’’ Sakusa looked down the same time Atsumu looked up. They both got flustered at the sudden eye contact and looked away immediately. 

Atsumu faked a cough and got up because it was too awkward to stay on Sakusa’s lap. 

‘’You think so? I’ll go get dressed first, list down what to buy Sakusa-san.’’ Atsumu walked his way to the bedroom and grabbed his favorite shirt out of the closet he’s currently sharing with Sakusa. He was absent-mindedly changing his clothes. He didn't notice that something was wrong with his piece of clothing. 

When he got out of the room, Sakusa was waiting for him by the doorway. He noticed the mask the other had on his face and the gray sweater instead of the white shirt he was wearing a while ago. 

Sakusa handed him a mask too. ‘’That’s a personalized one, take care of it.’’ 

Atsumu looked down at the mask and saw Sakusa’s initials _S.K_ on the left side just below the ear. He puts on the mask and heads outside before Sakusa. 

‘’Miya-san, stay close to me,’’ Sakusa said when they were already outside the house and outside the gate. 

Atsumu looked at him in confusion. Sakusa stared at him for a minute and a few before chuckling. ‘’Just stay behind me and hide your front body.’’

He didn't get what Sakusa meant but he did anyway all the way to the supermarket. 

  
  


When they were in the aisles of bread and butters, there was no one around so Atsumu refused to stay behind Sakusa. It was because every time he’ll try putting some space, Sakusa would drag him and give him a look. 

This time, he thought it was okay since there wasn’t a crowd, he guessed that maybe Sakusa didn’t want Atsumu to get in touch with the crowd since they share the same house at the moment and the crowd can be really disgusting in Sakusa’s mind. 

‘’I said don’t leave my back, where are you going?’’ Sakusa asked once Atsumu attempted to reach out for a bread when he thought Sakusa wasn’t looking. 

Atsumu gives him an irritated look. ‘’Sakusa-san, there’s no crowd here. I think it’s too much if I cling on to you.’’

‘’I pulled a prank on you.’’

They both stopped what they were doing. 

‘’You what?’’

‘’I cut that shirt knowing you were going to wear that. It has a cut on the part where your nipples are.’’

Atsumu couldn’t believe what he just heard so he looked down and tried looking at how big the cut was. It wouldn’t stand out, really. But if you focus on Atsumu’s body, you’d eventually be able to see it. 

‘’Sakusa-san,’’ He called out with the deepest voice he could muster. Sakusa just laughed at him and grabbed him by his right wrist. 

‘’Now stay close to me.’’

Atsumu wanted to refuse and throw a tantrum but he didn't have a choice. If he goes out in that crowd and shamelessly walks, a lot of people would probably notice what’s wrong with him. He kept chanting curses under his breath, making sure Sakusa could hear him. 

He was still pissed off every time Sakusa would just huff out a silent laugh. But he was more annoyed at himself because his irritation would fade away when Sakusa kept circling his thumb on Atsumu’s wrist which he never let go. 

  
  


Atsumu thought that Sakusa could never get any childish pranks or jokes on him again since the incident in the supermarket. He thought wrong when they arrived in front of the house. The latter quickly runs away from him, gets inside of the gate and hurriedly opens the door. 

Atsumu realized what Sakusa was doing so he also ran after him. When he was almost in front of the door, Sakusa closed the door on him. 

Again, he hoped that the heavens would forgive him that day for cursing more than anyone that day. 

Sakusa opens the door when Atsumu threatens him that he’s going back to his own house. Sakusa laughs as he pulls Atsumu inside and coos him since the guy was so close to tearing up. 

‘’I’m sorry, did I annoy you so much today?’’

Atsumu lets Sakusa hug him but he gives him the silent treatment until the end of the day. That night, he didn’t ask Sakusa to dance.

Instead, Sakusa was the one who started playing Justin Timberlake’s SexyBack before cooking dinner. Atsumu was trying not to laugh at how Sakusa was freely expressing himself in the kitchen while dancing to the beat. 

He was throwing a tantrum, there was no way he’s going to give in just because Sakusa danced without persuasion.

When the chorus started playing and Sakusa was inviting him to dance, Atsumu couldn’t hold back his smile and joined Sakusa in the kitchen, dancing. 

  
  


[Thursday, Afternoon]

There was a loud banging on Sakusa’s door. Atsumu didn’t want to answer that because he was playing random games on his phone, he also didn’t expect they’d be here too soon. He was wearing gray sweatpants and white shirt. 

Sakusa was inside the bedroom, doing god-knows-what in there. The last time they saw each other was 25 minutes ago. 

He ignored the same people who shouted at him on the phone. He waited for Sakusa to go out of his room. 

[From: Sakusa-san]

Open the damn door.

[To: Sakusa-san]

No. :P

[From: Sakusa-san]

I’ll dance.

Atsumu cursed under his breath and stood up. He shouted, ‘’Sakusa-san that’s cheating how could you black mail me like that?!’’

He stormed his way to the door and grumpily opened it. He’s been throwing lots of tantrums around Sakusa nowadays. Was it him being too childish? 

‘’Akaashi-san, are we in the wrong house?’’ A tall guy with dark blue hair, wearing a dark blue short and black sweatpants said when Atsumu opened the door. 

Atsumu scoffed and opened the door widely to let them in, he didn’t care at the moment if he was going to give them an attitude, Sakusa has been making his blood boil.

_Blame that guy._

‘’No, Kageyama. Hi, I’m Akaashi Keiji, are you Miya Atsumu-san?’’ The guy in the center, who seemed like the person who knocked and the only sane person in the group, talked to Atsumu. He was taller than this guy but this guy is way more beautiful than him, his black turtleneck and brown jacket looked so gorgeous while Atsumu’s outfit right now looks like trash. 

‘’Yes, Akaashi-san. Please come inside.’’ He motioned them to come in and guided them to the living room even though Atsumu could say that it wasn’t their first time there. He asks them about drinks to which they all humbly declined.

‘’HEY HEY HEY, TSUM TSUM WHERE’S KIYOOMI?’’ 

‘’Uh, in the room.’’

_An owl. An owl who can turn into a human, yep. He’s definitely half owl and half human._

Atsumu thought when this guy with white and black spiky hair approached him. The feature that made him look like an owl were his eyes. 

He felt two sets of eyes staring at him so he turned to look at them too. 

‘’Quick question, do you think I’m short?’’ Another white-haired guy asked, this one had a unique eye too. But he wasn’t an owl. Atsumu shook his head. 

‘’I mean, I am taller than you but you’re height is not average for me.’’

He saw the way the white-haired guy smirke and crossed his arms, beaming with confidence. 

He turned to the other guy who had orange hair. It was too bright for Atsumu, he could tell that this guy was a ball of sunshine based on his looks only.

‘’Do you know about what will happen to Kiyoomi-san next week?’’

The living room was filled with silence when this orange-haired guy asked him that question. If Atsumu will be honest, he forgot about it. He’s been spending too much time with Sakusa and focuses on him in the present. That’s why sometimes that fact would slip off his mind. 

Atsumu smiled at this guy and was about to say that he does know when they heard footsteps coming to their direction. It was Sakusa’s. 

Atsumu’s face turned sour when he saw him. He glared at him and gave him the look that says I-still-haven’t-forgiven-you. 

‘’Why did you come out?’’

‘’I heard them already, I thought you wouldn’t let them in honestly.’’ Sakusa casually drops to the couch where Atsumu was laying down earlier. 

‘’I couldn’t say no to what you offered, I have a screenshot, a proof, concrete evidence. So you definitely can’t escape from this,’’ Atsumu sticks his tongue in a childish way before bidding his goodbye to everyone. He wasn’t planning to spend the afternoon with people who wanted to catch up with Sakusa. 

‘’Where are you going?’’ Sakusa asked when Atsumu was obviously leaving. 

‘’I’m going to sleep.’’ 

  
  


If someone, a higher being maybe, was watching Atsumu as he eavesdrops to the sounds of laughter coming from the living room, it would only be a secret between them.

He loved how he noticed the difference in the way Sakusa laughed with his friends and all forms of laughing he heard when there were just the two of them in this house. 

That afternoon, he fell asleep while his brain repeatedly provided the sound of one Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

  
  


[Thursday. Evening]

He finally learned their names. The first guy he talked to was Kageyama Tobio, then Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, Hoshiumi Kourai, and Hinata Shoyo. They asked him why he didn’t join the bonding in the living room when they would have welcomed him to the club. 

Atsumu just shakes his head and says, ‘’Maybe next time.’’

He was okay with saying that because he heard them again a while ago. Sakusa was sincerely talking to them and giving them orders. And it pained Atsumu so much when he heard what his most important one was. 

_‘’Keep him safe and around you guys… He’s been alone for I don’t know.. I am fine.. I can easily spare him the heartbreak and make him leave since we haven’t completely fallen into this whole… Both he and I are still in the process of falling and that’s what made this so much worse…. If.. If I’m gone… watch over him.. Because I know… maybe I am hoping too much… but he’s going to live.. and be the only one alive… to fall completely…’’_

_‘’And I can’t let him go through all that… He’s.. precious..’’_

That night, if the space between them on the bed completely disappeared, it wasn’t Sakusa’s fault. Atsumu just had to embrace this guy the moment he falls asleep until he wakes up. Because this guy will be taken away from him before they even happen. 

  
  


[Friday, Morning]

The first thing that Atsumu did this morning was stare at the other sleeping person in the room who shares the same bed with him. He plans to cook all the meals for today and let Sakusa have a taste of how his dishes taste like. 

He had a twin brother who loved cooking and eating, he wasn’t fond of losing that’s why he learned by watching their Mom or Osamu.

When he felt like he stared long enough, he sighed and got out of bed to prepare breakfast. 

He stretches his arms and legs in the living room. He picks up the remote and turns on the TV. He almost laughed when the first thing that came into his mind was to play that song, which he did. 

He makes his way to the kitchen, preparing the ingredients he’s going to use for the meal. His body was in sync with the rhythm of the song and he kept singing the lyrics too. He was having fun in the kitchen for how many minutes now.

After frying eggs and bacon, he turns around to place them on the plates on the table. What he didn’t expect was to see Sakusa standing by the door of the bedroom, who had his arms crossed and leaning in on the door frame. Atsumu was supposed to give him a smile, but he couldn’t when Sakusa’s eyes were as empty as the starless night sky. 

Sakusa looked at him as if he was just a thing in this house, the comfortable light he used to see in Sakusa’s eyes was suddenly not there. Atsumu frowns and places the food on their respective plates. He removes the apron he wore a while ago and makes his way to Sakusa. 

‘’Sakusa-san, are you okay?’’ He said when he was already in front of Sakusa. He knew that his eyes were full of concern right now but he didn’t even bother hiding it. 

‘’Hey?’’ Atsumu’s voice came out so soft and fragile he didn’t even know he was capable of making that sound. 

‘’Leave.’’ 

Silence. 

It was too silent after Sakusa told that Atsumu could hear the ringing in his brain and the way his heartbeat stopped for a while and then increased its speed. 

That was definitely not what Atsumu was expecting. He thought something must’ve hurt Sakusa physically or he received bad news. Atsumu didn’t know that his heart would be torn into two and he’ll be the one to receive the bad news. 

‘’H-huh?’’ The corner of Atsumu’s eyes were already wet, he was almost crying. He was holding back so as to not cry in front of this guy who made him feel so happy. It would be a waste. 

He doesn’t understand what was going on, yesterday they were just fine. He even overheard what Sakusa said to his friends. About leaving Atsumu to them. And how they are both in the process of falling. 

He wanted to hold this guy in front of him and tell him to not say such a thing if he just wanted Atsumu out, because he honestly doesn't mind being alone to complete the process of falling. 

They were both standing there, looking at each other. Atsumu saw how Sakusa closed his cold eyes and switched back to how it often was when he opened them again. 

_There it is, that familiar look and warmth._

Atsumu regretted the relief his mind provided when Sakusa’s facade was gone. 

‘’Please, leave this house Atsumu,’’ Sakusa begged. Tears started to spill on his eyes, contrasting to what he was showing to Atsumu a while ago. Sakusa squats on the floow, breaking down and keeps chanting Atsumu’s name, not his surname. 

He couldn’t even rejoice right now that he finally got to hear his name from Sakusa. It was too painful. Those words shouldn't be put together in a sentence. Never. 

Atsumu found it too funny that this was happening in the morning, when Sakusa had always refused to dance with him and that song is playing right now. He was also amazed that he wasn’t shedding a tear yet. 

‘’Are you sure?’’ 

He received a nod and a sob. 

‘’Really?’’ 

‘’Just.. go.’’

That morning, the eggs and bacon that Atsumu cooked turned cold. The 1 hour loop of Justin Timberlake’s SexyBack was stopped. Any physical trace of Atsumu didn’t disappear completely, he left a note on the bathroom’s mirror located inside the bedroom. 

_‘If you wanna dance, call me.’_

_-M.A_

  
  


Sakusa stopped crying around noon. After he watched Atsumu pack his things and leave, he just laid down on the sofa and cried his heart out. He really didn’t want to do that but he also didn’t want Atsumu to hold on to him any longer. 

The last week of Sakusa’s life was beautiful. It was tragically beautiful. 

He gets up, and makes his way to the kitchen. He ate what Atsumu cooked for breakfast, he heated it a while ago. He couldn’t waste throwing it when it was the first time Atsumu cooked for him. 

_Oh. How bad the timing was._

He downed a glass of water before making his way to the bedroom. He thought of buying tons of beer and chips in the convenience store so he needed to get properly dressed. 

There was a pain in his chest when he saw how messy the other side of the bed was, Atsumu’s side. His presence lingered in the house. It was too much and overwhelming for Sakusa. 

But this is what he’s talking about when he told his friends to take care of Atsumu after he’s gone. He knew that Atsumu would come back here to this house or Mt. Maya or that supermarket and then it’ll be hard for him to bear the lingering presence of Sakusa in his life. 

Sakusa didn’t want to put him through all of that pain, so he hoped that this time Atsumu would slowly detach himself from his memories with Sakusa. 

He makes his way to the bathroom to shower and relax for a while. What he didn’t expect was a trace of Atsumu. 

He removes the note from the mirror and holds it in his hand. His eyes threatening to spill tears again. 

_That stupid idiot._

After showering, he just lays down on his bed again. If Atsumu was here, he’d be pulling pranks on him again or play that 1 hour loop of that stupid song that can be heard even in the bedroom. 

Since he was too lazy to go out while there's sun and buy drinks, he thought about going to a bar later. The nearest bar in his house. 

_Not the club, that place also reminds me of him._

  
  


When he got inside of the bar, the first thing that he liked was the music playing inside. It wasn’t like in the club he went to, where he met Atsumu, that played loud party songs. It was a given though.

It was funny on how the night Sakusa received the call from that death company or whatever shit that was, he wanted to go somewhere noisy where everything could distract him. He terribly failed that time because he ended up telling a stranger about it since it was the only thing in his mind. 

And now, the night where everything finally sank in on to him, he wanted silence or a comfortable air which he found in this bar. If it wasn’t here, he’d give up on drinking outside and get wasted inside his house. 

Since he’s in public, he couldn't afford getting wasted so he ordered a mild drink that can accompany him for the night. Nobody was going to take him home. 

After the bartender left him with his drink, it was an annoyingly perfect time that a stranger sat beside him. 

‘’Are you alone?’’

He didn’t know this woman, he spared a glance at her and sighed at what the intention was. To be honest, if Sakusa wasn’t occupied with that one guy at the moment, maybe he’d let this girl get what she wanted. 

‘’Yes, and I’d like to be alone Miss.’’

The woman sighed and nodded. She left without uttering a single word and made her way to another guy. 

Sakusa thought of what Atsumu was doing at the moment. 

That night, Sakusa stayed in the bar until 2 am.

And someone waited for him to come home, sitting down in front of his door from 11 pm to 1 am. 

  
  


[Saturday] 

Sakusa slept almost the whole day, he didn’t even do anything productive. He refused to clean this house for the last time. He refused to go out. If he isn’t dead yet with the loneliness he’s feeling, he doesn’t expect the worse to come when he dies. He just wanted to pass away silently. 

He has also come to loathe that death company because do they really think that with people knowing when will be the day they die, it’ll make a person’s life better? Sure there were a lot of people who had life goals that they completed in a week before they die, but were they aware of the pain of a dying person? 

Looking at the time, 8:18 PM, he wondered if he’s going to die doing absolutely nothing at all. His friends called him a while ago, crying. They also asked about Atsumu but Sakusa said nothing. He just listened to them on the phone, refusing to let them inside his house when they kept knocking on his door. Sakusa didn’t want to see them cry. 

And if he lets them in, they’re never leaving Sakusa’s side. 

He didn’t know why but 2 hours ago, they just gave up knocking and tried to go in. It suddenly went quiet outside his door he had to check on them. He was shocked to see that they weren’t there anymore. He could at least use their noise as his company. 

He dresses up, wearing a beige sweater and black sweatpants. He didn’t even mind going to the bar in that outfit. He figured if he really didn’t want to be disturbed, he’s going to that place again earlier than usual. 

  
  


He made the right decision because when he got there, there were only a few people who seemed to be chilling in there. A band was also performing acoustic songs. 

It was the perfect mood for Sakusa. 

He downs his vodka and keeps asking for another one until he loses count, yet he isn’t even losing his mind to drunkenness. He stared at the band playing songs he doesn’t know but had soothing vibes and painful lyrics. It was as if he was constantly being reminded that there is another person out there that he needs to talk to. 

But he knew he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t selfish to bring Atsumu back again. He wasn’t selfish enough to keep causing pain.

_Or you are indeed being selfish and you wanted to space yourself from the pain you knew that was inevitable to come. You knew you couldn’t afford feeling helpless in front of him and breaking him. You knew that you couldn’t pass peacefully thinking about the future, where he still thinks about you. You knew-_

Sakusa stopped thinking. He was calling himself out. He didn’t want to be this sad. 

He drops his head on the bar counter and tears start spilling out of his eyes. He doesn’t know how to do that one thing he knew he wanted to. 

Sakusa started banging his forehead on the table but careful as to not disturb the other customers with the vibration it’s causing. He just needed to feel pain right then and there. Or maybe if he hit his head enough, he’ll start thinking of answers. 

_It’s probably getting late and the crowd will expand more later._

It was indeed starting to get crowded in there and the young night was starting. It was probably 9 PM or quarter to 10. 

He was about to hit his forehead on the table again but instead of the table, his forehead met a palm. He heard a person behind him winced. He stayed still for a few moments, he knows this familiar smell, it still lingers in his house. He knows that sound. He knew whose hand this was. 

_But how?_

Sakusa looked up and met his eyes. He was also sitted, wearing a yellow knitted sweater and his favorite gray sweatpants. 

_How did you find me?_

Sakusa wanted to ask. There was no way Atsumu accidentally found him. 

‘’Your friends called me.’’

_Oh._

‘’They said you were miserable, Sakusa-san.’’ He heard Atsumu chuckle. 

_How I missed that sound._

‘’I’m sorry.’’ It felt like the right thing to say for Sakusa. He wasn’t going to push this guy away, it would be too hard for him because every single bit of his soul rejoiced when he saw Atsumu. 

‘’It’s… alright,’’ Atsumu pulls his hand back from the table and stuffs it inside his pockets. Sakusa stares at him. He saw the dark circles that made him guess that Atsumu didn’t have enough sleep. He also saw the raw emotion that Atsumu was trying to convey through his eyes. 

‘’You look depressed,’’ Sakusa said. He wasn’t a stranger this time. 

He heard a chuckle from Atsumu. ‘’Congrats, Sherlock, you’re right.’’

‘’Let me guess, love?’’ Sakusa’s heart dropped, he wasn’t supposed to say that but he needed to know. 

Atsumu laughed before resting his chin on his hand, ‘’No shit, I’m on my way there.’’

‘’Same here.’’

Atsumu stared at him deeply, as if he was weighing options. He closes his eyes for a long time and when he opened them he said, ‘’ Sakusa-san, wanna dance?’’

The song currently being played wasn’t the first song they both danced to, it had a sad story, a sad lyric composition, a sad melody. He recognized that song, it was Ghost Of You by 5SOS. Sakusa didn’t want that tonight. 

‘’Maybe next time, Miya-san. Wanna go home?’’ He offered instead. 

‘’On what basis can I confirm that you won’t throw me out?’’ Atsumu asked him with a broken voice. 

‘’I need you to stay with me until sunrise.’’ Sakusa looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment because of how his voice sounded so tender and soft. 

Atsumu cupped his face and made him look up, he saw a small smile on his face. ‘’Okay. Let’s go home?’’

Sakusa hugged him. He pressed his face on the crook of Atsumu’s neck, he nodded. 

Saturday night, 8 hours before the sunrise on Sunday, they both got home safe. And ended up crying on each other’s shoulder as they fell asleep beside each other on the bed. 

  
  


[Sunday, 4:19 A.M.]

Atsumu woke up. And the first thing he did was check if the person beside him was still alive, he sighed in relief when he saw Sakusa sleeping peacefully with his quiet snore. 

He looked up the time of sunrise in their city and it says 5:38 A.M

Atsumu shakes the body of the guy beside him. ‘’Sakusa-san, wake up.’’

It took a few shaking and persuasion before Sakusa grumpily sat up. ‘’What?’’

Atsumu laughed at him but at the same time adored the messy curls that fell on Sakusa’s face. This would always be the best view for him first thing in the morning. 

‘’I swear if you’re going to ask me to dance, I’m going to have my ghost hunt you forever,’’ Sakusa beats him to it when he was just about to say something. 

‘’Well, we can play SexyBack in the background while I tell you a story,’’ Atsumu offered instead. 

He gets out of bed and pulls Sakusa with him to the living room. They were both wearing the same clothing they wore last night, and it was comfortable to be in sweaters and sweatpants. 

He also brings the blanket he really liked which was the black furry blanket, he makes tea for the both of them. Sakusa only watched him from the couch, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. When Atsumu was done preparing, he sits down beside Sakusa and placed the blanket around them, he plays that song, and gives Sakusa his tea while he had his. 

‘’So, why did you wake me up?’’

Atsumu checks the time on his phone, it says 4:38 AM. 

‘’You have one hour left, Sakusa-san.’’

Sakusa sips on his tea, enjoying the comfortable warmth brought by the blanket and Atsumu. He sighs. ‘’I’m okay, I don’t feel anything, I accepted it already.’’

Atsumu stares at him in awe. ‘’I thought you haven’t accepted it yet, that’s why you made me leave.’’ 

‘’I didn’t want to cage you,’’ Sakusa replied. 

‘’Just know that you can’t control how much of you I am going to fall for, Sakusa-san.’’

Atsumu didn’t want to talk about that, he knew that it wasn’t Sakusa’s intention to hurt him, he understood him actually. He knew since it was the same thing for his family. 

‘’I’m going to tell you about my family,’’ Atsumu said while staring at the TV that was on Youtube and playing the 1 hour loop of SexyBack. 

‘’They received the same call.’’

‘’So I’m meeting them in a few, huh?’’ Sakusa puts his right arm around Atsumu’s shoulder which makes Atsumu lean in. 

‘’Hmm. Miya Osamu, my twin. He dyed his hair gray while I dyed mine blonde.’’

Atsumu’s heart clenched remembering his twin. He let out a shaky breath and said, ‘’He died in a car accident, it was after our classes. I was with him and even though he received the call, he lived as if he didn’t.’’

He had to stop because he needed to catch his breath since it was the first time he’s going to talk about this to another person. 

‘’We were…crossing the road… I-i was also there… but…,’’ Atsumu paused. A tear escapes from his left eye. 

‘’He p-pushed me...on the sidewalk when a…t-truck… was coming in our direction… And that… that fucking idiot…. the first thing he ch-checked… was if I had.. Injuries..’’ Atsumu had a hard time telling the story. His memory of that day was so vivid, it just kept hunting him when he thought of it. Sometimes it’s a passing thought but he can easily brush it off, now that he’s voluntarily talking about it, it just keeps replaying in his mind. 

Sakusa placed his cup of tea down, he fixed the blanket around them and put out a familiar yellow handkerchief. It was Osamu’s gift for Atsumu. He must’ve left it in this house when he moved out the other day, it also looked clean. 

Sakusa wipes his tears with the handkerchief, embracing him close after. 

‘’You...pulled pranks on me….like how ‘Samu did… but with you.. it felt different.’’

Sakusa kept rubbing circles on his arm, soothing Atsumu. They were embracing each other’s warmth in that supposed cold room. 

‘’My...parent’s death… was because of an accident too..but the three of us… were inside a train…. and I don’t know… there was malfunction… The next thing I know… Mom and Dad… were on top of me… protecting me… from s-something… and they were… bleeding..’’

‘’I.. w-wanted to...k-kill myself… I wanted to… be with t-them…’’ 

‘’Shhh. You’ve said enough, I got the story okay? Don’t pressure yourself.’’ Sakusa kissed the top of his head.

Atsumu had to calm down first and Sakusa gave him the silence. It was a comfortable one, as if they still understood each other with just that. 

Sakusa stood up, saying something about getting water and Atsumu took that time to let the thoughts and memories about his family go. He didn’t want to focus on them if this guy in front of him only had minutes left. 

Speaking of the time, he checked what time it was since he was really just there sobbing. He also told Sakusa stories about his family, so maybe they consumed a lot of time. Sakusa was also telling him stories about his cousin, Komori Motoya who died 2 years ago and how he didn’t know who his parents were. 

They exchanged a lot of stories on that couch, laughing and crying together. 

Atsumu stared at his phone. 

It was 5:25 A.M.

Atsumu heard a glass fall and break, he rushed to the kitchen and saw Sakusa clutching his chest. 

‘’Sakusa, what happened? Are you okay? It’s ot sunrise yet.’’

He helped Sakusa up, guiding him back to the living room. When Sakusa sat down on the couch, he rushed back to the kitchen and ignored the broken glass on the floor, he could deal with that later. He got a glass of water and made his way to Sakusa.

When he was watching Sakusa gulp that glass of water, he remembered something. The time of death wasn’t accurate, but when, like noon, afternoon,dust, or dawn that company still used those as the time. 

It didn’t have to be on at an exact time. 

Atsumu was terrified. He sits down beside Sakusa. 

‘’I find it hard to breath, but this is fine.’’

Atsumu wrapped the blanket around them, they were both facing the TV. He couldn’t stop shaking. 

‘’Be careful around vehicles.’’

‘’Always wash your handkerchief.’’

‘’Don’t put too much salt when you’re cooking eggs and bacon.’’

‘’Check your clothes if there are still cuts, I cut around 10 clothes more.’’

‘’Open your heart to my friends. I’m leaving them to you the same way I left you to them.’’

‘’I.. Don’t know what else to say but it’s all here in me,’’ Sakusa chuckled. Atsumu was just there, silently crying. This was too much for his heart, it was too sad. 

‘’I-i… can’t.. brea..th..’’ 

Atsumu refused to look at Sakusa, yet he reached out for the other’s hand. Holding it because there’s no tomorrow waiting for them. 

‘’You..are...w-warmth..itself… ‘T-tsumu..’’

That was Atsumu’s cue to break down his strong mentality at the moment, he turned to his side and was about to say a lot of things to Sakusa when his forehead was met with a chaste kiss. Atsumu closed his eyes and savored that moment. 

It was destined to be engraved in his soul for a long time. 

Atsumu told him, ‘’You lived a life… Omi-kun.’’

‘’Omi-kun… huh..’’ 

It was the last time Atsumu heard Sakusa chuckled. The sound vibrates throughout his system since Sakusa hasn’t removed his lips on Atsumu’s forehead yet. He didn’t know if Sakusa liked that nickname, but it is what he thought of the first time he heard Sakusa’s name. 

When rays of warm sunlight entered the living room through the spaces in the curtains, Atsumu felt a heavy weight fall on his shoulder. The kiss on his forehead, gone. 

  
  


Three weeks after Sakusa passed, a lot of things happened with Atsumu. He started living a life, he went out and made friends.

He was happy to get to know Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi more. They were a group of loud and calm people. They were altogether for Sakusa’s burial and they were the ones who leaned on each other. Just like how Sakusa said they should. 

He would always hang out with them whenever they ask him to, but not on the usual club he always goes to. He did try clubbing and dancing like there’s no tomorrow, but he can’t.

His feet don't move the same way it did when he danced to annoy Sakusa. That change made him laugh one time but he realized how sad it was that even Sakusa’s presence was etched to his muscle movements.

They play sports, have movie marathons and sleepovers, food trips and going to places outside of their city.

On the third week that marked Sakusa’s death, Atsumu went home. He bought Sakusa’s house after he sold the Miya household. He didn’t even know that Sakusa was selling the house, it was a good thing that he cleaned the bedroom they shared and saw the contract.

He didn’t change any furniture in there, he just cleaned up.

It was already 5:37 AM when Atsumu arrived in the house, he was in Hoshiumi’s house with the group and they drank all night. It was a night out but he wasn’t comfortable to stay furthermore when he knows what it’s like when he’s drunk. 

He also figured that he needed to go home since it’s been days since he last set foot in here. He opens the door and steps inside. The living room welcomed him home together with the cozy air the room had.

And Atsumu must’ve been too drunk because Sakusa was sitting down on the couch, as if waiting for him to come home.

“O..mi-kun?”

Sakusa looked up at him, and Atsumu noticed. Sakusa was slightly glowing in a shade of light sky blue. But his figure was also fading.

“What’s on your skin?”

Sakusa didn’t answer him, instead he walked up to Atsumu. And he did the same, in the middle of the living room and the doorway, they met each other. Coincidence or not, Atsumu was wearing the same yellow knitted sweater, and Sakusa had the beige sweater on him too. 

Sakusa cupped his face, it was so wrong for Atsumu because he was warm.

Atsumu must’ve got it really bad. He was so confused and drunk but he wanted to meet this man again so he put his rationality aside. 

Sakusa placed both his arms on Atsumu’s side, waist. Which made Atsumu place his arms around Sakusa’s neck.

“You’re glowing, Omi-kun.”

He thought it was a simple hug.

But they both started to sway left and right, front and back. Atsumu started tearing up, his broken heart aching.

Sakusa was dancing with him.

They danced, and danced, and danced. 

Atsumu was humming this song he heard in a bar when the group chose to spend a night there. He remembered Akaashi saying something about a band called summer or seconds or 5 and ghosts and you. Atsumu couldn’t fathom the information he had in mind, but the tune was familiar and sad. 

He was crying and humming, enjoying the fantasy he’s in for a while. He called this Sakusa in front of him a ghost. 

He danced with Sakusa’s ghost until the glow on the skin faded. Atsumu started to tear up when he realized he had to say goodbye again.

“Would you mind reserving me a dance in our next life, ‘Tsumu?”

It’s been weeks since he last heard that voice, this one sounded so alive that he refused to believe that it was a dream. He felt a tap on his back, calling him back. 

‘’And...o-on what… b-basis can I c-confirm..that y-you’re...going to...w-wait..?” Atsumu sobbed. He didn’t hear anything from the figure in front of him which made him look up to meet Sakusa’s eyes. 

And the moment he did, Sakusa gave him a soft smile. 

He tried holding Sakusa once again but once the sunrays filled the room, he disappeared.

Once again it was sunrise, and Atsumu danced with Sakusa’s ghost in their house.

‘’You’ll be fine.’’ Kiyoomi caressed Atsumu’s right cheek one last time, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before fading into the air, being one with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write this because I kept listening to Ghost Of You by 5SOS and then I'll switch to Justin TImberlake's Sexy Back. So I thought about making Atsumu dance with Sakusa's ghost, but then Sakusa had to die first. And then boom, this story happened. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, thank you! You can look for me in twitter, @settermiyaa :)


End file.
